Mike-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Mike Relationship''' '''is the romantic relationship between Tina and Mike. The couple is also known as Mina (first names), Tike, Chang Squared or Chang-Chang (last names). Overview Tina becomes attracted to Mike during their summer at Asian Camp, where both of them were counselors teaching technology-obsessed Asian kids about music and the arts. Tina found herself amazed by Mike's abs, which he routinely showed off during his dance routines. In one scene from Asian Camp, they spontaneously embrace and end up making out in front of the kids, showing that the attraction was indeed mutual. ]]When they returned to school, Jacob Ben Israel tried to confirm their relationship, but they called him racist for implying that they were dating just because they're both Asian. Unaware that they were still being filmed while walking away, the couple held one another's hands and thus confirmed that they were dating. Tina and Mike are the two to figure out that Rachel gave Sunshine directions to go to an inactive crack house after hearing of the situation through the tight-knit Asian community. After finding out, the two report immediately to Will Schuester of Rachel's misdeeds. In Duets, Tina is determined to win the dinner for two at Breadstix because she is sick and tired of having not-so-normal dates with Mike and his mom. However, Mike is reluctant to perform due to his lack of confidence in his singing. The two go so far as to argue about about it in the library, making several references to dim sum and chicken feet salad. Mike Chang suggests that they go to therapy for Asian couples to resolve their argument. When Tina's plan to ask Artie to be her duet partner fails, she resorts to singing "Sing!" with Mike Chang. Although he had initially just wanted to dance around Tina while she sang, he ended up "singing" and the two put on a great performance. When the members vote for a winning duet, Mike writes "Tina" inside a heart. Episodes For Audition Tina breaks up with Artie and starts officially dating Mike. They are seen holding hands in the hallway, dancing together in the choir room, and standing next to each other w hile watching Sunshine's audition for Glee Club. They are seen dancing in the choir room in "private" (unknown that Artie is watching them). Britney/Brittany Mike and Tina are seen cuddling when Rachel sings The Only Exception. They also shared a kiss when they were chewing the capsules and showed their nice teeth. Duets Mike and Tina sit together during all of the Glee rehearsals seen in this episode. Due to Mike's apprehension about singing in their duet, Tina, while making him sing with her, helps find a song that boosts his confidence more. Tina supports Mike fully through his indecisiveness when performing their duet together. When he gets nervous right before performing, she holds his hand and reassures him that it'll be fine. After they finish singing, they embrace forcefully. In addition, when the club votes for the best duet, Mike writes Tina's name inside a heart on his paper. When Rachel and Kurt sing their rendition of "Get Happy/Happy Days Are Here Again", Mike puts his arm around Tina while she smiles affectionally. The Rocky Horror Glee Show During the song, "Hot Patootie", Carl puts Mike's arm around Tina's shoulder and they, then, dance with each other with the other couples. And, when Mike volunteered to be Frank-N-Furter, Tina seemed impressed and proud. Never Been Kissed Mike and Tina talk in the hallway and Mike reveals Sam's "cool down" secret. Tina suggests they try it out and begin making out in an empty classroom, which results in Tina imagining the coach and muttering "Beiste." Mike, confused, gets jealous and even goes up to Coach Beiste and tells her to stay away from Tina, thinking that the two have some sort of relationship. Furt Mike is seen being massaged and iced by Tina while the glee guys recall their fight with Karofsky. During the wedding proceedings, Mike and Tina harmonize while singing a few lines of "Marry You". During this number, Mike picks up Tina and twirls her around. They both sit together at the wedding reception, along with Sam, Quinn, and Rachel. Special Education Tina suspects Mike of cheating on her with Brittany during the two's dance practice for Sectionals to the point she dresses up like a goth cheerleader showing she does like him and also revealing her insecurities with him being a football player. Tina and Mike shared an "Asian Kiss" after they fix things about the alleged Mike-Brittany relationship which was proven not true as the two were just dance partners for their number in Section als. He casually commented on her change of style showing that he cared for her no matter how she dressed or looked. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle In the auditorium, you see Tina and Mike practicing dance moves. Then during the game when Tina is hit by one of the other team, Mike is the first to worry about Tina and crouches over her as she is on the floor, and is very scared even to ask if she is still breathing, he then helps Tina up. This shows how much Mike genuinely cares a lot about Tina. Silly Love Songs Tina and Mike are very much in love in this episode. While Puck plays "Fat Bottomed Girls" Mike and Tina flirting in a chair. Then, Mike along with Artie devote "PYT Pretty Young Thing" Tina and Brittany, and at the end of the song that tells Tina very much in love and they kiss. Then, both enter the music room and Mike takes Tina on her back while she kisses her ear and says that he loves. Later, Tina dedicates a song to Mike, "My Funny Valentine", and in the middle of the song she gets to mourn and still singing, finally drops to the floor and Mike hugs her and she yells "I LOVE YOU MIKE CHANG! ". Finally, both dine in and embrace Breadstix very lovingly while listening to the Warblers singing. Comeback Mike tries to get more attention that Tina and joins to The Justin Bieber Experience, after representing "Somebody To Love" Tina runs to hug him. Episodes Against Duets Mike and Tina get into a (verbal) fight when deciding what to do about the two's duet. Mike doesn't know if he's a good enough singer to actually sing in front of everyone, and initially wanted to dance while Tina sang. Tina tells him then that she wants to go to BreadstiX and have a real date instead of a dinner of dim sum with Mike's mom. She told Mike that she wants a real salad just like what they have in BreadstiX, not a salad with chicken feet in DimSum. Category:Relationships Category:Mike Chang Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Asian American Characters Category:Images of Mike Chang Category:Images of Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Supporting characters Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions Category:Sue's New Directions Category:Season Two Category:Season 2 Category:New Relationships Category:Couples Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters